


Reunion

by WeirdWolf325



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: The reunion between a daughter and her Father and the building of a resolve made of fire.
Kudos: 5





	Reunion

The halls the palace is crawling with shadows from the candle held in my hands. Guards watch me walk as if I was a specter. Maybe I am with how my hair was shocked into the pitiful white it is now. 

The doors start turning more and more ornate the further I pass the halls, the number of guards increasing as well. So is the case when travelling towards the held captive with the rosy name of emperor.

“Lady Edelgard, your Father is sleeping as of now. I would recommend coming at a different time. Like at the morning than the evening” Marquis Vestra says standing in the middle of the hallway. I stop raising my head to look at him in the eyes. He frowns some and stands a bit taller.

“Is he? Then why are you up and just standing there then?” I ask. His face flinches some and his eyes narrow. The door a few feet away opens with the prime minister strutting out. His face curls into a smile once he catches sight of me.

“Lady Edelgard, oh how nice it is to see that you move as well as you do. I thought that you might have to be stuck in bed like your father, but that doesn’t seem the case,” he says stopping next to Marquis Vestra.

“Yes, I am glad that I can move around,” _and not be a prisoner stuck in their own room_.

“Duke Aegir, I was informing our Lady that she should see her father in a more appropriate time than so late as of now.”

“Oh really? Come now she is only that of a child. Only turned 12 a week ago. Such night terrors would plague any child. Let her seek the comfort she so desires” Duke Aegir dismissively says. Marquis Vestra rubs his beard some before nodding.

“I suppose you are right. Though my Lady, you should learn to handle yourself with those nightmares you might have. After all you are only a child for so long.”

“Of course, Marquis Vestra.” I say as the part to let me by. I look over my shoulder to see them whispering to each other. Probably plans on keeping under their thumbs. One of the guards in front of the large door opens it up for me.

The room felt cold, the candle on the nightstand flickering shadows on Father’s face mockingly. His eyes still stare ahead with his arms laying next to his sides. The door clicks shut behind me as I stand breathlessly and stare at his sickly figure.

“I thought you were done Aegir. Or must you mock me some more?” He says still not looking at me, yet his gaze turned blank.

“Father…” I whisper out not knowing what else to say. Not knowing how to help. He swivels his head to me with slight shock in his eyes.

“El. My dear El is that really you?” He cracks out just as soft as I whispered. _Yes, it’s me Father. I’m still here. I love you. I’m scared. I’m scarred._ All that I wish to say yet I can only move my jaw up and down with the croaks and breaking sounds of my voice.

“El, my child. Come here please,” he softly says, arms opening and his eyes shining with love and tears. I placed my candle on the nightstand and fall into his arms, clinging to the front of his robes. No tears come but sobs do.

“I have you my child. I have you,” he sobs into my hair while rocking us side to side. Soon enough we collect ourselves but don’t pull away. The silence is welcoming yet stifling.

“I’m sorry dear El. I’m sorry I couldn’t be stronger for you, for all of you. I’m sorry that you had to go through so much for my weakness,” He mutters. I pull away a bit to look at his face. He looks so broken and sad, not the Father I say smiling at the dinner table with the rest of my siblings. He looks like the ghost of the man he once was. I wonder if he sees the same with me.

“You couldn’t do anything Father. I know you tried, truly I do, I saw-” my voice cracks away before I could finish my sentence. Flashes of chains, blood, rats, screams, and men with skin of plaster cross over my eyes. Father runs his hands through my short horribly cut hair.

“I haven’t seen you in such a long time. I’m glad that you can move after those tortures. I’m glad that you have more strength than me” he says with a small sad smile.

“Father…” _please… Please stop blaming yourself for another’s crime._ I look down at my wrists, both horribly scarred from the chafing of too tight chains. He looks down at them as well before grasping my hands in his horribly scarred ones.

“Would you like to hear a story my dear El?” He asks with leaning down some to my level. I nod and shift closer to him on the bed.

“Once upon a time there was an Emperor who was underneath the thumb of so many others, his court taking and taking. He had a daughter but sent her away to protect her. The Princess wanting to see her Father again roamed the streets.

‘My people do you know what the court have done? Do you know what the court do to all of you? Do you know that they beat and break you under their rule? Do you know that the imperial family could change all of this? Could lead all of you a better life if only they held the power?’ she spoke” his voice turned high pitched when he spoke the words of the princess causing a chuckle from me and a smile on his face.

“She traveled town to town, speaking those words and gathering silent forces till, many years later, all of the litany was loyal to her. With a hatchet in hand, she marched all of the capital people to the palace overthrowing the court and bringing power back into the hands of the royals. Her father abdicating the throne to her and she sparked a new era for the empire” he said.

“She had a hatchet? Is that like an axe?” I ask my eyes widening. He chuckles some.

“Oh, that caught your attention? Yes, a hatchet is just a small axe my child. Could you be interested in learning how to wield an axe by chance?” He asks. I nod quickly, learning how to be physically strong could help make sure something like this would never happen again to me.

“Then I’ll get an instructor for you. Though you must be silent about it since the nobles don’t want you learning so soon” he finishes in a whisper and a finger over his mouth. I hum and nod.

“You still have that fire in your eyes El. I’m glad” he says after a while with the largest smile I’ve seen since the time before the Insurrection of the Seven.

“Father do you think I could be like the princess in that story? Doing something so meaningful like that? Something as heroic like that?” I ask.

“Yes, though you would have to change up tactics for something like that. But that is for another day my dear El. You should return to your bed and try to sleep.” He says and right afterwards I yawn. I sigh and hop off the bed and grab my candle. He snuffs his out as I walk towards the door.

“And El, know that you can come to me anytime no matter what. Know that I love you with all of my heart” he says before I open the door. I look back to see another sad smile on his face.

“I love you too, Father. I love you so much” I answer before opening the door. Hubert straightens some. Both of us stare at each other that one of the guards have to close the door behind me.

“Lady Edelgard please let me escort you back to your room” Hubert says with a deep bow. 

“Uh sure. Yes, you may” I say numbly before we step with him behind me.

“Why were you waiting outside of my Father’s quarters? And how did you know I was in there?” I ask once we get farther away and into a less guarded area of the palace.

“I learned from my Father that you were up and moving now and that you were visiting your Father. I decided to make sure that you were going to be okay after talking with your Father” he says.

“Hubert, I’m not so fragile that I would break from speaking with my Father” I say with a shake of my head.

“I only worry, my lady. But I will refrain from thinking of you as fragile” he says with a hint of gloom in his voice. Soon enough we arrive to my room’s hallway.

“Hubert, would you meet me tomorrow in the library?” I ask after a while.

“Of course, but what for? I ask only to prepare for what you might want to discuss” he says.

“Plans on changing things. Plans on doing what must be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I knew Edelgard had a good relationship with her Father and I thought it would help me get back into writing. I might also continue exploring the time before the game some more and maybe do other characters once I actually get myself playing their routes.
> 
> If you wanna chat some you can come to my twitter though I must warn you there's not much there: https://twitter.com/WWolf325


End file.
